Disorders like peripheral ulcers, whether they are diabetic ulcers, ulcers caused by venous stasis of the limbs, or bedsores and the associated skin infections, have different etiologies although they present common symptoms. Some involve the peripheral circulation and microcirculation, while many are associated with arteriosclerosis which causes occlusions of the small and medium arteries with consequent oedema and, due to accidental causes or scratching caused by itching, can result in a lesion that is difficult to heal due to subsequent bacterial and/or fungal infection.
Ulcers associated with chronic venous insufficiency require lengthy treatments with a combination of substances having different, synergic actions. Diabetic ulcers have similar origins to the former, and are accompanied by peripheral pain and purpura.
Vasokinetic and vasoprotective agents generally improve wound healing, especially in the case of bedsores. The availability of substances which have a wound-healing and vasokinetic action, together with substances which rapidly eliminate infection and pain, would therefore be desirable. Keeping the arterial microcirculation active and removing protein seepage from the ulcerated area by means of lymph drainage further accelerates tissue re-epithelialisation.